こんにちは - Kon'nichiwa
by Simone13
Summary: For my every whim and random idea that comes to mind. it will be anything and everything, and maybe make sense. Though the latter may be rather unlikely... Rated T because I like action. Enough said.


**Well, what a pleasant surprise (I hope) this is! I know some of my readers probably don't like Vocaloid, but I hope you'll read it any ways. I came up with this because P. ( my youngest brother) like Hatsune Miku. And I may have been bored... anyways, I hope it will bring entertainment to all who read it. I am trying out an odd way of writing it by having a narrator (who is performed by yours truly), who is there but not really there. Anyways enjoy and tell me what you think! Now I must work on the next chapter for my other story... **

**-Simone **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. If I did I wouldn't be writing any type of story because I would such a genius that I would been in college or something like that.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Nice to Meet You

It was a cool, clear morning outside. The sun was just rising over the horizon, its rays hitting a lavish mansion, making it' dark appearances stand out against the colorful scenery. Although it was designed in the dark, gothic style that always had a sort of intimidating feeling to it, the mansion gave off a warm feel. As if, despite its dark appearance, it was a joyful home that held laughter.

Deep within its halls of elaborate wood and marble, in a secluded room with two, very large double doors of majestically carved wood, there was a young girl, lying quietly awake in a magnificent bedroom. The moment she saw the rays of sunlight begin to peek through her window, a joyful smile appeared on her face. Today would be the day! She would attempt her (what everyone else in the house would think a suicidal) plan.

Carefully pushing back her soft silk covers as to not make any noise, she pushed her torso up. _So far so good. _She had been practicing for a week now to reach her one goal. Despite all the dangers and troubles that could occur, she was ready to risk it. Risk it all for one chance, to use the kitchen. She was never allowed to step her foot into the kitchen. "It is a too dangerous place for a young lady like you." Her father had strictly ordered her. She knew he was scared that she would hurt herself. Normally, she would not dream about disobeying him, but she felt left out and behind. All the other girls at her prestigious high school knew how to cook, and sew. They may not have been as wealthy as her family, but that was no reason she could not do things like them. So, today she was going to show everyone that she could make something edible without getting a scratch!

She had her right foot firmly on the floor. _'Almost there…'_ she started to move her left leg over to slip it out of the bed. Maybe she was too excited to be so close, that she forgot to be careful, or maybe it was Divine providence trying to hint that disobedience was not the way to prove one's self. Either way, the young lady ended on the floor, face downward. She should have known something like this would happen. She began to count down the seconds, thinking this is what she gets for trying to disobey her father's orders.

"Hatsune-sama!" 6 huge men shouted as they burst into the room 10 seconds after hearing commotion inside the room.

Seeing their lady on the floor, face down, fear seized them. If something bad had happened, what would _**he**_ do to them?

"Hatsune-sama, are you alright?" the leader asked concernedly.

"Oh I am alright! Just fell out of bed, that's all." She said rather cheerfully to mask the disappointment from the guards. They were all nice honorable men; her father had made sure of that. But she often wondered why she had to have them. Outside in the world was understandable, but at home 24 hours a day? It seemed a little… much.

"I shall tell the cook you are up. Since it is Saturday I presume you shall be going on your annual library run?" the leader asked her in an obviously relieved voice.

"Oh, of course I shall be ready in minute, tell cook not to scramble the eggs, and to not cook them in bacon grease please!"

Sitting on the floor still, she watched the guards filing out of the room. Once they were out of her room and the door was closed, she let out a sigh. She really had hoped to cook today…

**Time Skip – Breakfast – **

"More orange juice, Miku-chan?"

"Yes please."

The butler poured more juice into the lady's cup. Out of all the servants in the house the butler, whom everyone called Big Al, was the only one who called Miku by her first name. It may have been because he was had been their butler since forever (at least it seemed like that was the case). Of course, it could have also been that he was her friend (her only friend I might add). Anyways, Miku quickly finished of the juice and got up from the table (you see she was already done with breakfast).

"Well, I think I'll go check out the gardens before I go to the library, thanks Al-kun."

"I am sorry Miku-chan, but your father told me he would be coming home this morning and that he wanted to see you."

Miku looked a bit surprised. You see she was always the one to know first if her father was coming home, and the fact the he specifically said he wanted to see her was a bit odd and not normal.

"Did he say why?" she asked curiously.

"I am afraid he did not specify."

"I see." The young "lady" looked thoughtful she couldn't imagine why her father was coming home so early when he wasn't expected till the end of next month. Her thoughts on this subject, where soon interrupted and not thought of ever again.

"Looks like he is back already." Big Al said smiling encouragingly.

"I should probably go see what he wants." She said musing.

"No need my dear, though it is nice to know you are so willing to come see me!"

"Dad!" Miku screamed a little too loudly as she tackled her father with a bear hug.

If an outsider were to observe how the two (the daughter and the father), spoke of each other, they would have assumed that they did not have a very good relationship. The fact is that it was quite the opposite. They loved and respected each other the way every father and daughter should.

"Now, now, Miku, why don't you get off of me so I can breathe and tell you why I am home so early?" He rasped, barely able to speak through the sheer pressure of his daughter's hug.

"Oh right, sorry dad." Miku said letting go of her dad.

"No worries dear, but please come with me to my office so that I may better explain things. You too Big Al"

The trio walked out of the dining room as the maids came in to clear away the dishes.

"I see you were trying to cook today, though you didn't get very far." Miku's father remarked casually as they walked through the halls towards his office.

"Oh... you figured that out." Mike said sheepishly.

"Of course dear, I am your father. But it has brought to my attention that you are in need of something. Starting with, of course, a new school"

"A new school?" Miku looked quizzicely at her father. Her school wasn't the most enjoyable true, and the other students could be friendlier (meaning actually talking to her instead of ignoring her all the time). However, that didn't seem like it was a reason to transfer.

"Yes. I already have you pulled out of your current school and enrolled in the new one. I am sure you will like it better. The next thing to deal with is your guards."

"My guards? You mean you're getting rid of them?" Miku asked, quite astonished. Her father smiled lightly.

"Not quite I am replacing them with people more suitable to your age. I think you'll like them though."

Big Al chuckled. "I have no doubt she will."

"When will I meet them?" Miku was, quite obviously I might add, bursting with curiosity. Her father was not one to do things out of the blue. And this seemed to be quite out of the blue.

"How about now?" her father asked, as Big Al threw open the doors to his office.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Oujo-sama."


End file.
